


Love Affair

by wywj



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: TBC不再更新
Relationships: 邕圣祐/你, 金在奂/你
Kudos: 2





	Love Affair

事先了解采访对象是采访者必做的功课，可跟采访对象上床这件事，并不包含在任何功课里。

金在奂结束杂志内页的拍摄之后就被工作人员领着带到了我面前，看到我的时候他的表情里没出现任何波澜。

我其实不太诧异，规规矩矩先一步欠身朝金在奂伸出了手。

“你好，很荣幸这次有机会能采访你。”

简单或许也没什么必要的自我介绍之后金在奂也毕恭毕敬地回握住了我的手，我能感觉到他故意捏了下我的手掌，可脸上的表情却一点没变。

金在奂的杂志造型很好看，从合身的衬衫外套到无懈可击的妆发，纯真的模样和前两天与我在床上缠绵的他判若两人。金在奂抿着嘴笑了笑，看起来乖巧又可爱，但我知道他并不单纯也并不无辜。

“没想到你真是记者啊。”

他低声在我耳边说道。

其实我早早就收到了主编给我的下期专栏采访对象的资料。

金在奂，近来小有人气的乐队主唱，也兼职吉他手。

关于金在奂的功课我做了不少，除去找来乐队的歌听，也看了些金在奂以前其他的采访和视频。搜索相关信息的时候甚至还发现两天后金在奂要作为吉他手参加一个小型演出，我自然二话没说就联系一些渠道得到了入场的机会。

其实这会儿采访的大纲我已经完成了大半，本来是想借此再多挖掘一些素材，如果可以的话能够和他打个照面也不错。

看现场和看视频终究还是不一样的，金在奂的实力和外貌都远远超出平均水准，没有人气的话才令人奇怪。

说实话更让我在意的是金在奂那些撩拨的小把戏，其实在年轻好看的男孩身上很常见。弹奏前摘下左手手指上的戒指后佯装要丢到台下，可是笑了笑还是随意丢在了音箱边上，听到台下尖叫声时嘴角扬起的弧度都像是精心策划好的算计，一举一动甚至比站在中间的主唱更引人注目一些。

一看就知道没少在女人之间周旋。

我用鼓掌代替了尖叫，只不过为的是他熟练的推拉技巧。

在观众喊着安可时我先一步离开场馆去外面透气了，两根烟的时间足以让我看着人群从场子里走出来并逐渐散去。我走了员工通道再次回到场内，此刻也只剩下工作人员在整理打扫。

本着来都来了的原则，我还是想跟金在奂打个招呼。媒体证很好用，基本让我畅通无阻就进了后台，巧的是我也省去了找人询问演出人员休息室在哪里的时间，因为我直接在走廊上撞见了金在奂。

和一个女孩耳鬓厮磨着。

金在奂把女孩抵在墙上，贴着她的耳畔似乎在说些什么。任谁看都知道下一秒，甚至这一晚他们会做些什么了。

这可真是尴尬。

我只能假装自己是一个路过的无关人员，小心翼翼地从走廊里绕道而行，心虚地回头瞥了一眼想知道自己的存在有没有败露之时，却发现金在奂在那一瞬间也侧目看向了我。

金在奂眯起了眼睛，被我下意识解读为是因为受到了打扰而心生不满。

我再次回到舞台前，可这下倒好，连工作人员也不见踪影了。想起自己的包还寄存在前台时我摸了摸自己的手腕，发现连那个手环也一并消失了。

我慌忙摸索着身上的口袋，冷不丁听到身后传来的声音。

“你在找这个吗？”

金在奂不知道从哪儿冒了出来，朝我晃了晃手里的东西。

我只觉得更尴尬了，明摆了是刚才假装路过的时候手忙脚乱落下的。

金在奂没把手环递给我，而是径直走到了前台寄存背包的地方，所以我也只能跟了上去。

“谢谢。”

我伸手刚想接过他递来的手包，金在奂又冲我笑着收回了手。

百玩不厌的小把戏。

“等会儿我们会去酒吧庆祝，你要来吗？”

“不是说，过几天要采访我吗？”

我这才反应过来，原来刚才金在奂的眼神是盯上了猎物的眼神。

看着金在奂一脸从容的模样我深知他已经笃定自己不会被拒绝，所以也就顺其自然笑着点了点头。

何乐而不为呢。

在四杯马丁尼下肚之后，我也分不清是我把金在奂带回家还是金在奂让我把他带回家了。

反正该发生的都发生了。

采访结束之后金在奂说好奇，想看看我准备的大纲。

因为时间缘故确实有几个问题还没来得及问，我以为金在奂是在意那些提问，于是欣然把手里的笔记本递给了他。看到金在奂拿起笔在上面写了些什么的时候，我异想天开地以为他可能在写那些问题的回答。

然而金在奂寥寥几笔结束之后就把笔记还给了我。我低头看了眼，上面只多了一串电话号码。

“打给我。”

金在奂似乎乐此不疲，这就又开始和我玩起了抛接球的游戏。

“祈使句？这么自信吗。”

“这么好的问题不问完，多可惜啊。”

我抛回去的球又被金在奂接住并精准投了回来，他歪着头冲我莞尔一笑，意味不言而喻。

主动权交到别人手上，也不知道是过于自信还是过于多情。我倒是不讨厌，我想也没有女人会觉得讨厌，只是没想到当天晚上我就乖乖翻开手账，输入那串号码打给了金在奂。

原本和朋友约定了饭局，猝不及防被放了鸽子之后我有些不舍这个极难预订的餐厅，然而友人A在加班，友人B在约会，思考着还有哪些朋友有空时我才想起来此时此刻没有比金在奂更好的人选了。

我倒是没有闲情考虑当晚就打给金在奂会不会有些操之过急，或许是因为我也并不觉得他能及时赴约。比起心甘情愿等某一个女人，金在奂更像是让女人等他的类型，说不定这会儿就已经在某个地方和其他女孩开始调情了。

待机声响了两次之后，金在奂接通了电话。而听我讲完来龙去脉，他没怎么犹豫就回道现在过来，听声音似乎也不是很在意我说的是事实还是为了约他出来而捏造的借口。

“是不是太突然了？我也是到了之后朋友才跟我说没法来的。”

“那我该谢谢你朋友了。”

“难道这次没在心里偷偷怀疑我说的话？”

“就算你是真的故意在我面前落下手环又有意推辞朋友，为了约我而想方设法的样子不是更可爱吗？”金在奂说得头头是道，末了还得意地冲我扬起了嘴角。“但姐姐确实是记者，这家餐厅常年定不到位也是事实，不就说明……我们其实还挺有缘的吗？”

有没有缘我不知道，毕竟人为因素占了大半。

可听过金在奂的话也间接印证了我的猜想，金在奂应对起女人来确实得心应手，以及……我和金在奂也都对彼此有所求。

接下来的事虽然不在计划之中，但也不在意料之外。

晚饭结束后在店门口拦车，正想对金在奂挥手说再见他却狡黠笑着一起坐进了车里，美其名曰送你回家。到了家楼下十指相扣佯装不舍，吻别不够还要上楼坐坐，然后进了家门就拥吻着直奔主题。

一切都是那么顺理成章。

上一次因为酩酊大醉让我全然忘记了那晚的经过，不过身体的反应似乎更诚实，床板被撞得吱呀作响时我竟零星回忆起了一些破碎的记忆。

金在奂乖巧的长相此刻却魄力十足，冷着脸露出尖牙的反差令人兴奋至极，而我被取悦着的身体也在他放纵肆意的抽插之下到达了高潮的边缘。他有意在等我，狠狠抽送了两下之后也射了出来。

对我来说，金在奂是一个非常合格的炮友。

活好又贴心，做完之后不是拍拍屁股翻身躺下，而是会俯身和我交换细碎的亲吻，像是安抚和讨好。金在奂也确实讨人喜欢，止步于喜欢却不会让我动心，正好顺便免去了无谓的情感纠葛。

对金在奂来说，大概就和其他男人一样，看上了我废话少又不黏人。

“我去洗澡。还是你要先洗？”

我嘟囔着裹了件衣服正准备下床，却被金在奂握住了手腕。

金在奂盯着我看了一两秒，让我以为他接下来会说一起洗之类的话。可这会儿金在奂倒是想起了那个可有可无的借口，煞有介事地问我白天采访用的笔记本在哪儿。

从浴室回到房间之后，金在奂对我晃了晃手里的录音笔，像是按时完成了功课向家长炫耀的小孩一样。

“剩下的问题我也答完了。”说着他转了半圈椅子朝向我，噘着嘴一脸神气，“怕吹风机的声音也被录进去，我还特地跑到阳台那儿去了。”

“你可是让我加班了，怎么还一副想要奖励的样子？”

说归说，我还是走到金在奂跟前，任由他搂住了我的腰。

“所以……有奖励吗？”

我单膝卡在金在奂双腿之间，捧着他的脸低头吻了下去。在亲吻变得愈发缠绵之前，我适时推开了金在奂。

“快去洗吧。”

金在奂在我家过了夜，但在我醒来之前就已经离开。因为下了雨，他带走了我放在玄关的伞，留下一条“下次还给你”的消息。

我看着窗外一时半会儿也不像要停下的大雨，心想这多半会成为下次金在奂上门来找我的说辞。没了出门的心情，我干脆坐到桌前打开了金在奂布置的加班作业。

不知道是因为心不在焉还是别的什么，金在奂在录音笔里的回答不仅断断续续的，连带着思考时的语气词和碎碎念也异常真实地录了进去。听着听着我就时不时会怀疑是不是录音笔出了什么问题，又或者因为他无厘头的想法而哭笑不得，虽然因为回答得缓慢也方便让我记录成文字，可工作量倒是真的变大了。

“喔……虽然也在做乐队，但风格还是偏柔和一些。也想像国外的那种摇滚乐队一样，你懂吧……这样，这样挥着吉他啊，在舞台上跑来跑去…懂吧，单脚踩着音箱那样的……”

金在奂的话说到这里停了下来，正好给我时间想象了一下他玩朋克的样子……可无论我怎么想都觉得和那个娃娃脸不太搭。

“……姐姐，你刚刚是不是冷笑了。是不是用鼻子哼了一下？……”

这录音怎么还是交互式的。

“………是不是觉得跟我不太搭？”

是啊，明明是一张娃娃脸。

我小声嘀咕着。

“其实下个月月初…虽然还没有公开，但是有追加的演出。”

“你要来看吗？”

录音的最后，金在奂说会把我的名字加进关系者名单。

乍一听有点不管你来不来我都在这里的意思，可说白了却是让我在等他。

莫名其妙就给予别人希望和期待，要不是我尚且还算清醒，可能真的会像那些小女生一样一头栽进去吧。

我按时交了稿子，没有再联系金在奂，自然也没收到他的联系。就像金在奂在录音里用上了确信的语气那样，最后我还是去看了他的演出。

舞台上挑染了红发画着艳丽眼妆的金在奂着实给我不小的惊喜，黑色西装底下似乎未着寸缕，尽管有电吉他挡着却还是能看到隐约胸线。而背着吉他在台上恣意舞动着，又或是张扬地笑着，倒真是个享受着音乐的大男孩，同时也让人移不开眼。

我也不得不承认，这样的金在奂竟然，好像，似乎……也没那么不合适。

这次我没等人潮散去，而是在表演结束后就去了后台。并且这次也没看到金在奂在跟别的女人亲热，因为他一看到我就直接拉住我的手带着我跑进了休息室。

我伸手本想替金在奂摘掉落在头发上的纸片，却好像被他理解为了讨要拥抱，金在奂反手锁上门就直接抱起我放到化妆台上，低头吻了下来。

后来的舞台金在奂又换了套衣服，也就是现在身上的这件黑色皮衣和黑色衬衫，而他异常随性地脱下外套丢在一边的椅子上后，挑眉看向了我。

我猜他似乎是要给我表演宽衣解带了。

“这样合适吗？”金在奂一边说着一边解起了自己的衬衣纽扣，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗……在露出了大片胸膛之后修长的手指停了下来。他又坏笑着说道：“嗯？怎么样，合适吗？”

幼稚得要命，可又偏偏知道我吃这一套。

所以我也笑着扯过了金在奂的衣领把他拉向自己，侧头贴近他的嘴唇。

“合适得我现在就想被你就地正法。”

我丝毫不怀疑金在奂现在就会把我给办了，虽然这也没什么，可一看到这个娃娃脸耀武扬威的模样就让我忍不住心生逆反。

所以在听到也不知道合不合时宜的敲门声响起时，我毫不犹豫地推开了正要回吻我的金在奂，继而故作可惜地叹了口气，跳下台子就准备去开门。

“去车上等我。“

金在奂倒也不恼，笑着丢了串车钥匙给我。

坐在车上等人的时候我顺便调整了驾驶座又看了眼手机消息，闲来无事还翻了翻车里的抽屉，可在看到夹在缝隙里的避孕套之后我默默合起了抽屉，继续低头玩起了手机。

“怎么没再打给我？我还以为你不会来了。”

金在奂绕到了另一边坐上了副驾驶，关上车门就单刀直入抛来了疑问。

其实我倒是在酒吧还有熟人的派对上遇到过几次金在奂，单方面看到他搂着不同的女孩在吧台或是角落里亲热或是接吻。这要是真找上去，怕不是会听到什么三人行的提议。

所以我要不就敬而远之，要不就直接去找其他男人了。

“毕竟那些问题你也都答完了不是吗。”

听罢金在奂笑了笑，没有辩解。

这会儿卸了妆换上自己衣服的金在奂看上去又没了舞台上的气势，窝在棉服里像是什么软绵绵的小羊羔，虽然说出来的话一点都不像什么善茬就是了。

“怎么办，竟然有点想看姐姐为我吃醋了。”

“你还真是恶趣味。”

“今天去我家吧。”

金在奂径自点了几下导航，然后就说起了一些可有可无的话题。

我不意外会发生什么事，只是有些意外事后去浴室时竟然没发现一点女士用品。

“你不带女人回家吗？”

“不怎么带，容易纠缠不清。”

果然是看上了我不黏人。

金在奂舒舒服服靠在浴缸对面，仰头闭着眼睛回道，声音听起来莫名慵懒。

“你收到杂志了吗？他们应该寄了一本给你。”

“最近没看信箱。”

“不好奇我怎么写你的吗？”

“我更好奇你。”

“少来。”

听罢金在奂睁开眼看向我，歪头笑了笑。

“但是对姐姐有兴趣，是真的。”

我也笑了笑，学起方才金在奂的模样仰头靠在浴缸边缘闭上了眼。

这样的话听过也就算数，谁当真谁输。

金在奂先一步离开了浴缸，说去给我拿衣服和毛巾。半晌后他倒是抱着件T恤又回来了，只是脸上多了一副不知道从哪儿翻出来的金边眼镜，坐在浴缸边上冲我装模作样地故作深沉。

“怎么样？”

以为自己戴上眼镜就会显得成熟一些，其实还是那个娃娃脸。只不过没有表情的时候，或者表情冷淡的时候会有那么点斯文败类的味道。

但我也不可能告诉金在奂，这只会让他得意洋洋。

“笨蛋。”

金在奂在我从水里起身的时候拉开浴巾把我裹了起来，垂头看向我的认真表情我再熟悉不过了。他摘掉了碍事的眼镜，继而凑近落下细密的亲吻。

事情说开之后就也没了避而不及的道理。

所以后来在某个爵士俱乐部又一次看到金在奂和其他女人时我也不再刻意绕路避开，自顾自坐在吧台前向调酒师要了一杯酒。

调酒师很快就把酒杯递到我眼前，只是还附赠了一句意料之外的话。

“那边的那位先生请你的。”

我顺着他指着的方向望了过去，一个长得还算清秀的男人朝我举了举杯子佯装碰杯。心下立刻了然的我也扬起了嘴角，可正当我打算端着酒杯朝他走去，就立刻被一只手臂拦在了原地。

“她这杯算我账上。”

金在奂冲调酒师说完就转过头看向了我，一脸理直气壮。

我拍了拍金在奂横在我身前的手臂，可他丝毫没有要让开的意思，甚至整个人往我面前一站，直接挡住了我看向那个男人的视线。

哪来的小孩子脾气。

“这样不好吧？”

“哪里不好了。”

“如果别人中途截走你看上的人，你不气？”

“也就姐姐会当着我的面还想跟别人跑。”

真是大言不惭，也不知道刚才搂着美女背过身去接吻的人是谁。

我伸手用拇指擦掉了金在奂嘴唇上过于明显的口红印，倒是想看看他接下来还准备说些什么。

“反正你也不会和他在一起的。”

金在奂不以为然，搂着我的腰低下头像是要凑过来索吻，被我用食指抵在了毫厘之外。

“可我也不会和你在一起啊。”

“那可说不准。”

我把金在奂的手从我腰上挪了开，顺势把酒杯塞到了他手里。

“这杯还给你。我去洗手间。”

本来只是想去补妆，正好也能离开那个什么话都听不进去的人。可进了洗手间却让我撞见了先前和金在奂在一起的女人，正站在镜子前扑着粉。我的视线下意识落在了她的嘴唇上，看起来并不像补过口红的模样。

“他没去找你？”

我四下看了一圈，没想到竟然是在跟我说话。

“什么？”

“金在奂，我还是第一次看到他露出着急的样子。”

我一时无言，好像突然明白了些什么，最后也只能尴尬地笑笑随即推门而出，逆着人流径直走向出口。

玩乐的心情莫名被浇熄的当下也只有打道回府，我走到路边准备拦车，走了几步发现前面有两个人也在等车。于是我干脆垂下了手臂，打算等他们先走。

我刚摸出烟盒才后知后觉反应过来其中一个人似乎有些眼熟。再次抬头望过去想要确认的时候发现对方好像也认出了我，而他和身边的人说了几句话就朝我跑了过来。

邕圣祐的面容在我眼前变得越发清晰的时候，那些我以为已经忘记了的事也突然变得鲜明了起来。他离我越近我就越想逃，可双脚却僵在了原地丝毫不能动弹。

“真的是你啊。”

“好巧，竟然能在这里遇到。”

“嗯…是啊。”

我慌忙把烟盒塞回包里，只觉得自己全身上下破绽百出。

“……好久不见。”

“嗯…好久不见。”

邕圣祐还是和以前一样，似乎没怎么变，说话的语调，穿衣的品味，身上柑橘调的香气……可是好像又有哪里不一样了，我不确定，却也不敢对上他的视线确认。

“你什么时候回国的？”“你怎么会在这里？”

异口同声之后又是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“这么晚了，你是不是急着先走？”

“没关系，没事的。你们先走吧，我家离这也不远。”

“啊……抱歉，我以为你是一个人。”

邕圣祐的话音刚落就有人揽住了我的肩。

“买单花了点时间，遇到熟人了？”

我没想到金在奂竟然会追过来，甚至一时之间没能反应过来。可就算反应过来了，我好像也不知道该怎么介绍他……们。

“邕圣祐，我…同学。”“我是她朋友。”

我慌忙补充道：“嗯，是同学也是朋友。”

金在奂笑着冲他点了点头，手掌极其自然地从我肩头落下，继而牵住了我的手。

“你好。我是她男朋友，金在奂。”

行吧，不仅帮我省去了介绍，还平白无故让我多了个男朋友。

还是与邕圣祐同行的女人打破了这个尴尬的氛围，她在不远处喊了声圣祐，指了指停到她身边的出租车。

“那我先走了。”邕圣祐退了两步，对我说话时的声音突然温柔了不少：“有空再联系。”

这时我才敢对上邕圣祐的视线，并且确信了他真的一点都没变，包括那个看向我的，一如既往温柔又真挚的眼神。

直到目送着那辆车远去，我才终于松了口气。

可是，邕圣祐回来了，也就意味着我们必定还会再见到。

“姐姐。”

“嗯？”

金在奂松开了我的手，继而变成十指相扣。

他的手心似乎从未如此温暖过，又或者是现在…我的手太凉了。

“前男友？初恋？”

“都不是。”

“现在我知道你为什么说不会和我在一起了。姐姐知道你看向他的眼神是什么样的吗？”

“……”

“我送你回家吧……因为有点放心不下。”

我异样的情绪可能让金在奂都感到无措，即便送我到了家他也没有选择离开。我背过金在奂侧身假装入睡，但能感觉到他在身后拨弄着我的头发。

或许是知道我醒着，没过几分钟金在奂就小声念叨了句，要抱你吗。

我没作声，但金在奂的身体却贴了过来，一只手搭在了我的腰上，把我往自己怀里搂了搂。

“姐姐原本准备怎么向他介绍我的？”

“……没想好。”

“那我对姐姐来说算什么？”

“炮友吧。”

“就没有什么更有人情味一点的词了吗？”

“那……和男朋友分手之后为了排遣寂寞，一个电话就会上门来做爱的朋友。或者结婚之后如果和丈夫冷战分居了，我大概会找你偷情。”

金在奂闷声笑了笑，“怎么连情人这个选项都轮不上？”

“我原本觉得如果就这么让姐姐一个人回家，大概你脑子会全都是邕圣祐。可现在就算陪着你，好像你也在想着他。”

“这么不自信吗？现在还是你的存在感强一点。”

我翻身朝向金在奂，借着月光直直望向他的眼底。

“如果真的希望我不想着他，那就不应该说’我今天什么都不会做的’。”

金在奂收回了搭在我腰上的手，直接欺身压了上来，在没什么光亮的昏暗房间里还是准确贴近了我的嘴唇。他浅浅啄吻着，坏心眼地轻咬了一下我的唇瓣，声音低哑却温柔。

“如姐姐所愿。”说完金在奂的手掌便沿着我的胸口向下掠去，用膝盖轻车熟路地分开了我的双腿。

“叫我的名字吧。”

拢着月光的缱绻缠绵打消了我有那么一瞬间产生的奇怪念头，比如他异于往常的温柔，他小心翼翼的触碰，他专注深邃的眼眸，明明对金在奂来说那样没有必要的真心和深情此刻却让我意乱情迷了起来。

我如金在奂说的那样一遍又一遍地呼唤着他的名字，仿佛因此他就越能嵌进我身体里一分，那些夹杂着喘息或呜咽的声音也逐渐覆盖住了我脑海里被邕圣祐挑起的过往。

因为现在只有金在奂的体温是真实的。

第二天醒来的时候身边是我习以为常的空落，我缓缓坐起身下意识伸出手抚平了身边的枕头上被压出的褶皱，恍惚想着昨夜的事多少是真，又有多少是梦。

然而比暧昧的记忆更为真切的是此时玄关处传来的动静，惊讶之余我还是本能地翻身下了床循声而去，却看到金在奂一手提着咖啡外带盒，另一只手拿着面包店的牛皮纸袋，而他被打湿的头发和衬衣上小块的深色印迹也提醒了我窗外正隐约传来着雨声。

金在奂看到我愣了半天便笑着冲我歪了歪头，

“姐姐这是被我感动到了吗？”

我这才回过神来，上前接过他手里的东西。

“……我去拿毛巾，你等一下。”

金在奂换了拖鞋依然乖乖等在玄关附近，我走上前踮起脚把毛巾盖在他头上，无意间对上金在奂清亮的黑眸时我擦拭着他头发的动作也变得心不在焉了起来。

“我还以为你已经走了。”

我刻意躲开他炙热的视线，佯装专心拂拭着他额发上的水滴。

“早上起来看了眼冰箱结果里面也没什么东西，就想着去附近买早饭了。”

“怎么不带把伞呢。”

说完我就想起上次金在奂已经带走了我玄关处放着的那把伞。

“是突然下起来的阵雨。”金在奂语气无辜，而他多半也察觉到了我的心猿意马，当下便伸出手圈住我的手腕让我不得不停下了手里的动作。

“而且这样看起来不是会很可怜吗？”金在奂大言不惭地说道，另一只手扶着我的腰把我拉向他自己，低下头抵在我肩窝撒娇似的轻轻蹭着。

其实看起来是挺可怜的，因为刚才拿着毛巾走向金在奂时我就觉得他太像被雨淋湿的小狗了，被放在纸箱子里上面还用马克笔写着请带我回家吧的那种。

兴许是睡眠不够，我思绪昏沉到一时之间就这么愣在了原地任由金在奂搂着。

“你啊……是不是没少用这招赚取女生的同情。”

“哪有……”金在奂小声嘟囔着，”倒是姐姐……你是不是穿得太少了点？”

金在奂侧过头在我耳边低喃，手掌隔着薄薄的一层衬衫布料暧昧地掠过我的腰际。我下意识按住了他的手臂想直接支开，可动作在半空中停滞了一秒后我用手心盖住了他的手掌径自领着他继续向下抚去。

“就当必要时候省去不必要的步骤了。”

我毫不意外地感觉到了金在奂的迟疑，可转瞬即逝的一秒过后他却笑着亲了一下我的额头，然后极其自然地松开了我的手。

“姐姐说话都有点鼻音了，小心别感冒啊。”金在奂顺手扯过衣帽架上的外套披在我身上，继而把我转了半圈推向里屋，“快去洗漱然后过来吃早饭吧。”

而金在奂整个动作一气呵成到甚至让我忘记这是他第一次推开了我。

回到客厅时金在奂已经把三明治摆了盘，和咖啡依次摆列在客厅白色的小方桌上，自己则坐在桌子一侧一副乖乖恭候我入座的模样。

“不知道姐姐想吃什么味道就买了不一样的，姐姐选哪个？”

“这个吧。”我把其中一个餐盘拉到自己跟前，话音刚落正觉得喉咙干痒想拿过水杯的时候金在奂也把玻璃杯放到了我手边。“姐姐不考虑换个大一点的桌子吗，两人份的餐具要挤着才能放下。”

我喝着水抬眼看向金在奂，末了放下了杯子。

“没发觉我的家很像酒店吗，我可以用来工作和睡觉。你可以来可以走，但是没法在这里生活。”

“如果我是第一个和姐姐一起在家吃饭的男人，也算是我的胜利了。”

明明是让他人把握分寸点到为止的意思，可这人怎么能这么乐观。碍于嘴里的食物我只能在心里腹诽，但这并不妨碍对面的金在奂在我吃早餐时十足多情地伸手替我拨开了挡在嘴边的头发。他温柔地把我的碎发勾到耳后，动作熟练地总让我感觉像是在扮演男女朋友的过家家游戏。

“是例外吗，还是你本来作息就很好，每天按时吃三餐？”

“……以前胃不好，被人叮嘱过之后就尽量让自己按时吃饭。”

上次去金在奂的家里时我多看了一眼他房间里的那面照片墙，因为某个角落里明显缺了一块，可任谁看来都应该是原本贴着和前任的照片。虽然我也只是内心猜想不会自讨没趣去问，可对于所谓女人的直觉还是有几分把握。

所以我想那个叮嘱金在奂要按时吃饭，说淋了雨的他看起来万分惹人心疼的人多半就是前女友了吧。就在我喝着咖啡胡思乱想的时候，金在奂倒是若无其事地先开口了，轻描淡写的口吻就像是在问这家咖啡店的面包味道如何一样。

“他是让姐姐生病的人吗？”

我不由得皱起了眉。

“一见钟情只是病人相遇。这是姐姐自己写下的句子吧。”

金在奂的视线把我钉在了原地让我避无可避，我才意识到他的存在已然成了一个定时炸弹，在领悟到这个事实的当下金在奂已经不由分说地企图介入我的过去，随时都有可能让我现有的所有规则分崩离析。

一见钟情的那句话我再熟悉不过了，因为就是我自己写在了以前的专栏里。

原来金在奂那次事后淡淡的一句对我有兴趣也不是逢场作戏。

“是吗，不太记得了。”

我思绪翻飞，到最后也只能憋出来一句不像样的逃避。

“好可惜啊，因为我对姐姐就是一见钟情。”

金在奂张开了口似乎还准备说些什么，所幸我的手机突然在此刻很合时宜地响了起来，让我有了充分的理由逃离这个空间。我看了眼屏幕显示，从来没觉得主编的电话有这么救命恩人过。

“我去接个电话。”

接通电话之后我走向阳台，可从主编嘴里听到邕圣祐三个字的时候我才想起来最会跟你开玩笑莫过于生活其本身，掌管命运的神似乎铁定了心要跟我对着干。结束了电话的我回到餐桌旁，只觉得五分钟前因为眼前事而动摇的自己有些可笑。

因为那时的我殊不知另一个炸弹的引信早已经被拉开了。

“工作的事？”

“嗯。上次采访你的文章反响不错，所以又给我排了一个话题人物。”

“是吗。”

“不想知道是谁吗？”

“是我该感兴趣的人吗？”

“是邕圣祐。”

这回轮到金在奂愣住了。

“邕圣祐是我大学同学，他和我都是话剧社的，那时候他也会在校外的独立剧团里排戏演戏。毕业之后他选择出国深造了，好像刚回国没多久。听编辑说是最近剧团的年轻演员里的新起之秀。”

“……听说？”

“他出国之后我们就没联系过了。”

金在奂没有回话，可看向我眼神就像在说你明明知道我想听的不是这个。

可是说什么呢。

说我以前喜欢邕圣祐的时候对他对爱情有很多幻想，可是一个都没能实现吗。说因为那时他是别人的男朋友吗。还要说在那之后我再也没有办法正大光明地去爱了吗。

然后自以为是的两个人因为嗅到了同类的气息就要彼此舔舐伤口还以为遇到了真爱，最后发现病人之间只能互相伤害所以再分开吗。

我差点就要这样说出口了，可想到金在奂那时会露出的神情我还是把所有话都憋了回去。

“一会儿我就要出门去编辑部那里开会了，你呢？”

我无视了金在奂的视线，起身把眼前的餐具堆叠到一起准备把它们端去厨房。听罢金在奂倒也不再追问，把外带的咖啡杯收拾到一起塞进了纸袋里。

“最近都泡在工作室，也不算特别忙。所以……”

“有事的话可以找我，没事也可以找我。”

我和邕圣祐是大学同学的事算不上是什么秘密，履历表上白字黑纸写着的东西稍微留意一下就能发现，所以开会的时候主编提到这点我并不意外，以及那些诸如希望我能借此采访到一些独家之类的话也都在预想之中。

只是那句“更何况听说是你邕圣祐才接下了采访。”一直萦绕在我心头不去，主编甚至还说道他最近排演新剧本太忙，以至于摄影和采访都只能见缝插针地安排，结论就是我可能得一个人约时间去见他了。

我不免自作多情地觉得邕圣祐是有备而来，精心布置好全局让我无法回绝，可前一晚偶遇的那句淡然的“有空再联系”却显得那样清白无辜。

“反正你们也认识不是吗，还能顺便叙叙旧。”

主编的语气很是轻松，仿佛这工作交给我就已经胜券在握。

我没作回答，只是迎合着笑了笑，继而合上自己的笔记本起身向她道别。

走出办公楼时我被迎面而来冷风吹得打了个哆嗦，眼前的倾盆大雨只让我觉得吵。

毕竟喜欢雨天的立场从来都建立在自己不用出门的前提上，比如在家伴着雨声把自己关在房间里写作，又比如在微凉的空气里索取情人的体温赤身缠绵。

而最初的最初，可能只不过是因为被大雨困在社团活动室里的我，碰巧遇到了在那里背台本背到睡着的邕圣祐而已。

到家整理完有点狼狈的自己之后我才有空确认主编发来的邮件，工作事宜的总结之外还附上了一个联系电话。我盯着那串数字思索了几秒，鬼使神差就地翻出自己的电话簿输入了邕圣祐三个字，对比着两个号码并发现它们似乎一模一样的时候我竟不小心按到通话键。

靠。

慌张地挂断电话后，我立刻开始后悔了。

分明可以直接当作工作上的联系，现在这样反而多此一举。

不过这么快就挂断了的话，对面大概也来不及显示提醒吧。我仍心存侥幸，然而下一秒屏幕上的邕圣祐三个大字就伴随着手机的震动否定了我的希冀。

“…怎么了吗？”

熟悉又温柔的声音透过电波传来，让本就慌了神的我更加手足无措。

“收到工作上的联系就想打给你……但又觉得你现在应该在忙。”

我随口扯了个虽然蹩脚但也说得过去的谎，可还没来得及为自己的急中生智而感叹就听到了对面低低的笑声。

“…你笑什么笑。”

明明是工作，明明是工作。

我反复提醒着自己，却还是因为邕圣祐的三言两语就失守暴露了幼稚脾性。

“没有，没什么。明天七点以后我应该有时间，方便直接来剧场这里吗？”

“嗯，可以。不过……明天台风不是会过境吗？”

“如果有什么的话，我会送你回家的。别担心。”

“……那，明天见。”

我等着邕圣祐告别的寒暄，可迎接我的只有无声的沉默。

短暂几秒后我才重新听到他的声音，“……其实我很高兴你能打电话给我。”

“就算只是因为工作。”

“明天见。”

窗外阴雨不断，邕圣祐的存在也如台风过境般掀起了我内心的波澜。我不争气地因为他而失眠，先前种种感冒的迹象也在一夜过后成了真，让我彻底染上了伤风。

糟糕的天气，疲累的身体，跨不过的回忆。

我站在剧场洗手间的镜子前整理着被风吹乱的头发，尽管努力用妆容掩盖了自己的憔悴，可跟容光焕发还是丝毫沾不上边。

“你怎么还跟见前男友一样。”

我自嘲般对镜子里的自己说道，长吁一口气后放弃了这些毫无意义的内心纠葛。

邕圣祐新戏所在的独立剧场虽然小有名气但规模并不大，内部的摆设虽然有了些许改变，可我还是轻松循着记忆里的路线走到了会场。他说因为憧憬的前辈在这里出演过，所以自己也想踏上这个舞台。只不过这并不是我昨天努力做功课后得知的信息，是因为我陪他一起做过这个梦。

推开笨重的门后我第一眼看到的不是站在台上的其他演员，而是台下正在导戏的邕圣祐的背影，下一秒他也因为台上演员视线的转移跟着回过头看向了我。

明明逆着光，可他脸上的笑容却比那光亮要更灿烂几分。

邕圣祐朝周围的人比划了几下，在大家收拾着东西悉数离开之时他也快步朝我走来。

“差点忘了，你从来都很准时。”

“……生气了吗？”

见我盯着他默不作声，邕圣祐小心翼翼开口问道。

为什么还是没有变，我仰头望着曾在脑海中描摹了无数遍的邕圣祐的脸。

一如既往棱角分明的轮廓，一如既往温柔的语气和笑容，一如既往轻易就能让我像思春期的少女一样怦然心动。

“……怎么你都不会老啊，还有能看出来我在生气这一点也很让人生气。”

是啊，差点忘了，为了掩盖那点喜欢的小心思，我也曾是这样擅长顾左右而言他的。

邕圣祐听罢立刻放松了脸上绷紧的表情，笑得眉眼弯起，“其实你没有自己想象的那么会掩饰自己的情绪。”说着他指了指自己的眉心，“…生气的时候你的眉头会微微皱起。”

“……说得还挺像那么回事。”

可是却被他说中了。

“而且……你也还是很好看，和我想象的一样。”

我愣了愣，躲开他的视线立刻低头翻起自己的包，满心希望现在自己的脸没有变红。

“你在国外都吃了些什么嘴变这么甜…今天我可是来工作的。”

“是是，我们大作家。”

我刚要掏出自己的笔记和手机邕圣祐就自顾自把身上的外套脱下披在了我肩上，一瞬间圈住我的动作也让我僵在原地。“后台空调的温度没这么低，去那里可以吗？”邕圣祐拢了拢披在我身上的外套，衣服上属于他的味道扑进我的呼吸，让我的反应都顿了几秒。

“…嗯。”

邕圣祐说完退了一步，如他在之后的采访里态度一样：认真、诚恳、保持着工作的距离。

他在国外的经历固然新鲜，一来一往的对话中也不免提起了大学时期的事，夹杂着闲聊和回忆倒是很想让人在饭桌上把酒叙旧。

在我关掉录音整理着笔记时，方才的工作距离也在顷刻间被对方再次拉近。

“既然我都让你拿到了这篇采访，那…可以请你帮个忙吗？”

邕圣祐倒是熟练，这就换上了撒娇的语气和湿润的眼神，在我犹豫着问出了“什么忙”之后又立刻露出狡黠的笑。

我这才想起自己是在跟一个演员说话来着。

“帮我对戏吧，就像以前那样。”

会加入话剧社是因为朋友无意中发现了我平时随手写的小短篇。

“改编成剧本不是挺合适的吗，听说话剧社的同学说他们在找原创剧本。”

于是我就这么误打误撞进了社团，从不上舞台，时常和邕圣祐在活动室里讨论剧本，在他背台词时帮忙对戏。

发现邕圣祐有女朋友时也是在帮他对戏的时候，我看着剧本台词念到一半却被突如其来的手机铃声打断了。

“抱歉，忘了调成静音模式。”

我摇了摇头表示无妨，而邕圣祐看了眼手机则立刻按下通话朝门外走去。

“…嗯？…怎么了？”

不是有意偷听，只是邕圣祐忘了把门带上而已。

断断续续的对话立刻让我明白了电话那头的人是谁，我也才知道邕圣祐有个异地的女友。

我松弛了脊背让自己陷进活动室陈旧的沙发里，仰头靠在沙发背上，一瞬间无数情话冲进我的脑海。这下灵感倒是来了，我盯着天花板走神，刚萌生的暗恋还没成型就扭曲成了其他模样。

“这是哪儿？”

邕圣祐开着车停在了一幢显然是住宅楼的前方，转着方向盘驶向旁边的停车场。

“我家。”

“……”

昨天是谁说要送我回家来着的？

我转头看向邕圣祐精致的侧脸，十分确信他是我的大学同学而不是哪个一夜情的炮友。

“几年不见你胆子倒是越来越大，是想对剧本还是想把女人带回你家？”我跟在邕圣祐身后随口调侃道，顿了一秒后认真思索了起来，“等等，你不会真用这个说辞骗女人上……”

我闭上了嘴。

邕圣祐按下电梯的上行键，一脸无奈地回头看向我，“真的不继续写剧本了吗？你的想象力明明不减当年啊。”

“……不过，或许真的是在骗你吧。”

“那天晚上看到你的反应就觉得，你又会选择逃走吧，看到我就绕道而行。”

小小的电梯间我倒是哪儿都躲不了。

不是我的自作多情，邕圣祐早就想好了要面对我，清算过去的一切。

“我不会逃走了。”

我喃喃自语道，也不在意邕圣祐有没有捕捉到这句话。

邕圣祐开了门，开灯径直走向客厅，“刚搬家就赶上排练了，也没时间收拾。”他一边说着一边把沙发上的东西挪开腾出了空位，又像想起什么似的冲向阳台。

确实是刚搬家的样子，我环顾了一圈看到角落里还堆着几个开封到一半的纸箱，只布置了几个简单家具的客厅显得异常空落。

可是怎么还跟纯情小男生一样跑去收拾室内晾着的内裤了。

我乖乖坐到沙发上，瞥到眼前被倒扣在矮桌上的台本时顺手翻看了起来，没想到还真是让我帮忙对剧本的。跟男人回家直奔主题是屡见不鲜，可带人回家还要人加班的也只有邕圣祐了吧。

哦，还有那个娃娃脸。

“我念女主的就行了吗？”

“嗯。”邕圣祐装作无事人一样回到了客厅，挨在我身边坐下，“明明刚才一副不太情愿的样子，我还以为你不想加班呢。”

“因为我更想早点回家。”我翻到贴了便签的那一页，找到自己那部分的台词之后和身边的人交换了一个眼神。

邕圣祐点了点头，我知道他入戏一向很快，见他酝酿着情绪换上另一副神情之后我清了清嗓子，念起了剧本里的台词。

-“比起告诉小孩圣诞老人根本不存在的罪恶，编造出圣诞老人的存在的人才更罪恶。就像你，明明不喜欢我，却还要留给我无谓的念想。”

我看向邕圣祐，他垂着头，无力地摇了摇脑袋。

-“你错了，我的罪恶是明明喜欢过你，可是却自以为是地认为我们不可能在一起。”

他应该要看向观众席的，可是这时却对上了我的视线。


End file.
